<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Iron by xambedo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763766">Bad Iron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedo/pseuds/xambedo'>xambedo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lovers, Oneshot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedo/pseuds/xambedo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Steel serves only the troubled and the tragic, and anyone else simply wanders in by mistake. Ever since Levy McGarden walked through those creaking double doors, Gajeel had to wonder: Which one is she? One taste might be enough to find out. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Iron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally planned for this to be a mini-series, but time and lack of energy got in the way of that. I might try to do a second oneshot (sequel) for this story at some time in Levy’s pov. I wanted to write something steamy but with freedom of setting, so enjoy bartender Gajeel and mysterious Levy getting hot and heavy hahaha.</p><p>Bad Iron: a moment or period of misfortune or bad luck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has a secret.</p><p>In his line of work, Gajeel amassed secrets like sins at confession. He knew more about his neighbours than their loved ones, overheard fights he should never have been a part of. And all for the sake of making a little <em>money</em>.</p><p>But that’s the thing about secrets, they never stay secret for long.</p><p>As soon as those iron-framed doors opened secrets became currency, and patrons were happy to pay. It didn’t matter how ludicrous the secret, how delicious the drama, Gajeel carried an oath to keep them safe. </p><p>What happened in Black Steel stayed in Black Steel. For the most part.</p><p>Gajeel’s father had done Fiore’s people a favour when he’d opened Black Steel’s doors to Magnolia Town’s desperate and needy. It was true that misery loved company, and that company now had a place to drink and laugh and wallow. Customers left their masks at the door each day, revealing the cracks in their perfect disguises. This was a place for mistakes and mischief. </p><p>Sure, he’d started more fights than he’d stopped since Metalicana up and <em>bailed </em>on another one of his adventureslast year, but Gajeel savoured his job. Some might even say he needed Black Steel more than his customers did.</p><p>But perhaps not as much as <em>she </em>did.</p><p>Black Steel served only the <em>troubled </em>and the <em>tragic</em>, and anyone else simply wandered in by mistake, curious but not quite cunning enough to accompany the bar’s naughty patronage.</p><p>Ever since Levy McGarden walked through those creaking double doors, Gajeel had to wonder: <em>Which one is she?</em></p><p>At first glance, Levy looked neither troubled nor tragic. Always dressed with a smile, she offered no insight beyond what flavour drinks she liked, and she <em>never </em>went home with anybody on her arm. She simply sat in her usual spot at the edge of the bar—unassuming, quiet. And then she wandered out alone.</p><p>She sat there again tonight, blue hair spilling in soft waves on each shoulder, just slightly disheveled. Golden strobe lights flickered across her face, illuminating a sweep of lilac eyeshadow and winged liner that deepened the piercing brown of her eyes. She’d never used dark shades before. She wore that cropped shirt he liked again, black lace with silver hearts that showed her toned stomach and the little scar on her hip.</p><p>Like he did every night when she visited, Gajeel served her last, hoping to steal more of her time before late-night patrons required fresh drinks—or started brawling, whichever came first.</p><p>Levy always ordered the same thing: <em>Fairy Tail</em>, a cocktail mixed with strong ales and glittering cordials that blended into otherworldly hues. What fascinated her wasn’t the concoction itself, but the little story that came with it. A tale of fairies enchanting the bar’s patrons into a mystical world. Metalicana’s idea, a clever play on those cocktail-induced blackouts. Gajeel’s father fancied himself a bit of poet. </p><p>Sliding his way up the bar, Gajeel rapped a knuckle on the smooth black counter. She traced a silver nail along the white veined granite, refusing to meet his gaze.</p><p>“No Lily tonight?” she asked.</p><p>Gajeel shrugged. “He took the night off.”</p><p>“Too bad. I wanted to sample that kiwi special he suggested.”</p><p>Gajeel’s eye twitched. Lily liked interfering when it came to Gajeel’s relationship with Levy—or lack thereof. That drink could make anybody talk about anything. They called it <em>Truth Serum </em>for a reason. </p><p>“You orderin’ or what?” he groused, prepared to deny her the sample should she ask. </p><p>Her gaze tilted towards him, icy cold. “Are you always this nice to your customers?”</p><p>“The usual?” he urged. </p><p>“Whiskey.”</p><p>In one word, Gajeel had his answer.</p><p>“You seem <em>troubled</em>,” he said.</p><p>“Please, Gajeel.” She slid jewels towards him. “Just pour me a drink.”</p><p>“They say a problem shared is a problem halved.”</p><p>She smiled at that, a familiar sparkle returning to those wisened brown eyes. But like flames on used wicks, the lights burned and died, leaving only unflattering darkness.</p><p>“Make that two,” she said.  </p><p>Definitely troubled.</p><p>“It’s on me,” he said, pushing the money back to her.</p><p>Levy stared at him. Hard. “Are you playing favourites?”</p><p>He snorted a laugh. “Just bein’ nice. Ya got a problem with that, Shrimp?”</p><p>Something about his playful sobriquet hit a different mark tonight. She made no rebuttal this time around. No smirk. No sarcasm. She simply sat, silent, dark eyes chiseling holes in his face.</p><p>Gajeel turned to the optics on the back wall, if only to avoid that <em>burning </em>stare. He’d never seen her make such a stern expression. He’d always assumed she was a good girl in the midst of a crisis, looking for a little danger without losing her mind—a princess playing in the yard of her tower, never straying too far, lest the knight make an unwanted rescue.</p><p>He poured doubles of whiskey, sliding the two glasses her way. She nodded her thanks and touched the first glass to her painted lips.</p><p>“Be careful,” he warned. “She’s fiery, that one.”</p><p>Gajeel barely contained his smile as she choked on the taste. She downed both drinks with noticeable force, sliding the empty crystal his way. They were his best glasses.</p><p>“More?” he asked.</p><p>Her gaze slid to a couple approaching the bar. “Maybe later.”</p><p>The next time he served her, Levy slid the second glass towards him, still full. Gajeel set it aside for later, reminding her <em>gently </em>that he was on the clock.</p><p>She remained silent for the remainder of the night, downing doubles of whiskey like a dehydrated man gasping his first drink of water. For a moment, Gajeel thought she might even get up and dance, but instead she swayed quietly on her stool, humming a melody so sweet it didn’t belong with the ruffians all around her.</p><p>Last orders rushed in a blur. Gajeel took his time dealing with those same few stragglers, always trying to push their luck at the end of the night. He collected their half-empty glasses and booted them onto the street without a second thought, sending their secrets along with them.</p><p>Just one more to go.</p><p>Face down on the bar, Levy hadn’t moved since he’d made the final call. He stole a glance at the clock, just to be sure he wasn’t losing his damned mind. <em>Midnight. </em>She knew the drill—weekdays were early closes. And she <em>never </em>stayed until close. So why wasn’t she moving?</p><p>Holy shit. Was she dead?</p><p>With such a tiny body, it was a miracle she’d held her liquor as long as she had. Intrigued and a little terrified, he locked up the bar doors and hurried to her side, hands deft as they grasped her shoulders. He shook her gently.</p><p>“Levy?” he urged. “You better wake up, ya hear me?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Ah, shit. The hell am I gonna do if she carked it? My old man’ll never let me live this down.”</p><p>Also, ya know, there’s a dead person on the bar!</p><p>She <em>giggled</em>, and not the mischievous laughter of a drunken woman too dizzy to reach the bathroom alone. It was almost calculating. <em>Dark.</em></p><p>“Got you,” she teased.</p><p>Okay, drunk <em>and </em>dark. “Very funny, Shrimp.”</p><p>“My name"—Levy grabbed his apron, bottle caps rattling in the wide pocket—”is <em>Levy</em>.”</p><p>“And you’re <em>trespassing</em>, Levy.”</p><p>Her eyes widened for a moment, a flash of innocence returning. So he was right. She’d never gotten into any trouble before. From what he’d gathered of their late night exchanges, Levy was a couple of years younger than Gajeel, placing her anywhere around twenty-three. A prime age for troubled youths to lose their way.</p><p>She wasn’t exactly <em>swimming </em>in money, but definitely not without it, given the amount of jewels she spent over the bar. She should be the easiest book in his library of clientele, and yet Gajeel just couldn’t read her. Every day her cover changed to something new.</p><p>“You want me to leave?” She hopped off the bar, heels clicking against the sticky floor. “Then why did you lock me in?”</p><p>That <em>smirk </em>left him riveted, hot chills tingling up his spine. “Hell if I know,” he said.</p><p>She wobbled sideways, catching herself on another bar stool. “I believe you have whiskey to drink. I’m sure it tastes better with company.”</p><p>“Don’t you have somewhere to be in the morning?” <em>Like a job?</em></p><p>Levy flashed him a daring smile. “Shall we drink together, Gajeel?”</p><p>Every fiber of his being yelled <em>no</em>, sensing the trap in her lilting tone, but the part of Gajeel yearning to know her, longing to taste something other than secrets and regrets, was already heading behind the bar.</p><p>She struggled onto a stool. Gajeel had to choke down a laugh as he watched those little legs work to hoist her up. He retrieved the glass of whiskey he’d set aside and joined her. She swiveled towards him, one elbow on the bar. She propped her chin in one hand, dark eyes a swirl of drunken mystery.</p><p>“I thought you’d refuse,” she said.</p><p>Gajeel took a long sip. “I should have.”</p><p>She swiped the glass from his hand and took a long sip. “Yes. You should.”</p><p>“What’re you after?”</p><p>She raked a hand through her hair, scattering shadows across her face. “Company.“</p><p>Gajeel sensed something more in her answer, but he let it slide, instead reclaiming his drink and polishing off the remainder of his whiskey. He was surprised she didn’t ask for another drink.</p><p>“What seems to be troubling you?” he asked. </p><p>“Hmmm. I wonder.”</p><p>Gajeel stole her gaze, holding it captive until her expression finally broke. Her stone smile cracked, lips trembling. She was going to cry. He was impressed when she didn’t. </p><p>“Truth be told, I lost my job today. I’m not the only one, of course.” </p><p>Gajeel quirked a brow. “Yeah?” </p><p>“My father was arrested for embezzling funds, so now I’m out of a job, and I’ll likely never have one again. Who wants to hire the daughter of a criminal?” </p><p>Gajeel place a cautious hand on her shoulder. Her eyes remained fix on his, softer than he’d ever seen them. </p><p>“Seems you an’ I have a lot in common.”</p><p>Levy offered a small smile. “Yeah?”</p><p>Gajeel gestured to a frame hanging behind the bar. It was perhaps the only recent photo he had with his father. Metalicana was an adventurous spirit, always taking off without a word. </p><p>“My old man adopted me after my folks abandoned me for their, uh, lifestyle. I see their faces from time to time, scattered in news reports, strangers who chose their crimes over me.” </p><p>Levy expelled a long breath. “You—<em>we</em>—need a drink.”</p><p>Gajeel brought over more drinks and they spoke of pasts long forgotten, of childhoods filled with laughter and hopes and dreams and ambitions. He learned that Levy’s father had owned a publishing company, and that it was her dream to work with books. And Levy in turn learned Gajeel’s deepest secret: his desire to cook. </p><p>“You could turn the bar into a restaurant,” she said, slamming a fist on the smooth granite.</p><p>Gajeel snorted. “This place? A restaurant? Are ya kiddin’ me right now?”</p><p>She laughed, but that laughter turned to tears, and Levy was soon a puddle of escaping emotions. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I just. I feel so small, Gajeel.” Levy’s eyes flicked to his. “Nothing takes the edge off anymore. All of my vices, my distractions, they’re useless. It feels like all this time has been wasted. I’ve been running on the same path for so long, hoping to find a new direction. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Sleep with me,” he quipped, coaxed by the liquor but almost serious.</p><p>Maybe he was. Her presence was magnetic, luring him in with every breath. It’s like she existed to test him. To <em>challenge </em>him. He wanted to accept that challenge, to indulge in all the fantasies he’d dared to conjure when she’d walked through those doors. It didn’t matter why she came. Not anymore. Just one taste. That’s all he needed to be sure he wasn’t going crazy, and that this thing between them, this sparkle of <em>heat</em>, of attraction, wasn’t in his mind.</p><p>But of course she’d deny him. She had better things to do than—</p><p>Levy’s lips teased a dangerous smile. “Okay.”</p><p>Gajeel’s heart squeezed and leap. He placed a hand over his chest, surprised to find it still beating within. He sucked in a hot breath. </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>She leaned in close, an elbow propped on the table. “I said <em>okay</em>.”</p><p>Gajeel leapt out of his seat. She followed him, walking him back into a nearby column. Her gaze darkened with an expression he knew all too well—pure, unadulterated <em>lust</em>. She felt the same way he did. And somehow, he knew it wasn’t the alcohol making this decision for her.</p><p>Fingers danced across his black shirt, playfully popping the button below his opened collar. “Did you make an empty suggestion, Gajeel?”</p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing it down hard into his stomach. “Hell no.”</p><p>Her hands tugged at his apron, sliding into the pocket on his lower waist. Bottle caps rattled as she kissed him. Gajeel froze momentarily. Her lips were gentle, clumsy, as though she’d kissed before but never initiated. Or maybe she hadn’t kissed before and he’d really turned this angelic human being into a blue haired devil.</p><p>His hands snaked into her hair, holding her close, eager to make this moment a reality. And it was. The taste of whiskey and raspberry gloss lingered as the kiss ended. He gazed into her dark eyes, reading a sultry mixture of desire and wonder. She was serious.</p><p>“Levy, are you sure you wanna do this?”</p><p>Her brows tented. “Are you worried the whiskey is what makes you attractive?”</p><p>He snorted a laugh.</p><p>"You’re always so busy, Gajeel,” she said. “It’s hard to approach you.” </p><p>“I always have time for you,” he said. The words came out so naturally it surprised them both. </p><p>She kissed him again, fingers working the lace of his apron. He helped her untie it. Cloth and bottle caps hit the floor with a clatter.</p><p>Levy unfastened more of his buttons and slid her hands into his shirt. Soft fingers caressed his bare chest, dancing over scars he’d always kept concealed. She noticed the smooth skin, followed each crescent with a smile that devoured their kiss and left him weak in wanting.</p><p>Her kisses trailed off to taste the rest of his skin, weaving across his cheeks, his neck, gliding down into the open V of his shirt. Gajeel shivered. This wasn’t an inebriated encounter. This was a woman who’d envisioned moments like this so often she knew every detail, every <em>caress</em>, even before it happened. It was almost calculated.</p><p>Gajeel’s fingers glided into the hair at the nape of her neck, forcing her head back. Dark eyes locked with his own.</p><p>“What is it?” she mewled.</p><p>A hand brushed his growing arousal, pressing firm against the tight bulge in his pants. Gajeel’s breath hitched. She wasn’t messing around.</p><p>Levy heaved rapid breaths. “I want you, Gajeel.”</p><p>Gajeel’s blood ran with chills so cold they <em>burned. </em>“Say that again.”</p><p>She unbuttoned his pants and slipped a dainty hand within his zipper, grasping a handful of his throbbing arousal. Gajeel’s mind spun with pleasure so vivid it whirled in foreign colours all around him.</p><p>Her hand stroked him gently, warm fingers wrapping around his shaft with careful precision. Her hand twisted around his length, drawing pleasure from the depths of his soul. Gajeel collapsed against the column, fingers gripping her hair. He pulled hard. She moaned against him, clearly not expecting the sudden, sharp <em>tug</em>.</p><p>She kissed him again, harder. Gajeel savoured that hunger, fed it back to her with renewed passion. His tongue flicked across her lip, inviting, <em>tempting</em>. Her lips parted. He deepened their kiss, tasting more of her than he could ever have imagined. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted more than kisses.</p><p>He wanted to devour her completely like a drink he couldn’t put down, something to leave him dizzy and distracted.</p><p>Gajeel’s left hand drifted across the curve of her back. He squeezed her backside, earning a moan so delicious he all but inhaled it from the depths of their fervid kiss. His right hand joined the other, squeezing, <em>hungry</em>. He hoisted her into the air, her legs swinging around him. Gajeel carried her towards the bar.</p><p>He set her down on the smooth counter, clumsy, needy. She hugged him closer with her legs, heels digging into the small of his back. He almost lost it. Whether she knew it or not, Levy drove him insane. Every breath came faster than the previous.</p><p>Levy rocked her hips against him, purposefully slow against his building arousal. Gajeel crushed his mouth to hers, stifling a traitorous moan. He’d never wanted anything as much as he wanted her. To taste her to, to touch her, to—</p><p>She snaked a hand between them, resuming her prior work with nimble fingers. Gajeel’s stomach clenched as she stroked him. She noticed.</p><p>“Have you been suffering a long time?” she teased, taking a moment to breathe.</p><p>Gajeel kissed her neck, hiding his embarrassment in a sweep of hot kisses. He nipped her skin between his teeth, biting and sucking until she moaned for him again.</p><p>“Have you?” came his breathless retort.</p><p>His hands drifted across her back, gliding over dimples and freckled skin. Gajeel pressed kisses into the drooping neck of her shirt. He drifted lower, planting a kiss over her shirt. She yelped suddenly, her back arching into his embrace.</p><p>No bra.</p><p>“And if I have?” she managed.</p><p>Intrigued, ruttish, Gajeel pressed his tongue flat against her breast, teasing the nipple through her shirt. Levy’s breath caught. She folded against him, fingers snatching hair as she relinquished his shaft. He grunted.</p><p>Teasing her wasn’t enough. He wanted skin on skin. He needed to taste her. To feel her against him.</p><p>Gajeel’s hand moved into Levy’s cropped shirt, cupping her left breast. He nudged material aside and kissed her right breast, lips closing around her nipple. He walked the fingers of his right hand across her thigh, squeezing occasionally. Levy’s moans continued their seductive song, colluding against every rational sense that remained. Nothing mattered anymore. He would <em>devour </em>her tonight. Gajeel closed his fingers around her left nipple, stimulating the right with his tongue simultaneously.</p><p>Bullseye.</p><p>Levy gasped, surrendering to a pleasure he couldn’t hope to fathom. Her body trembled against him, soft breaths hitched and lilting.</p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore. Holding her gaze, Gajeel lowered the zipper of her shorts with deft hands. She shimmed out of them, lifting her hips just long enough to tug them free.</p><p>Gajeel stole a quick glance at her lingerie. Black lace that matched the inky shade of her top. He cracked a smile at the little bows on either side. She noticed. For the briefest moment, no more than a tangible second, he could’ve sworn she looked shy.</p><p>He leaned in for another kiss, but Levy stopped him. She slapped her hands against his chest. Gajeel hesitated, her mouth so <em>close </em>he swore he could taste her.</p><p>“No way. This isn’t fair, Gajeel.”</p><p>A soft innocence returned to her face, dimpling her cheeks with the smallest of smiles. That drunken mischief evaporated, leaving only a soft sincerity behind. It didn’t belong in such an impulsive moment. And yet Gajeel wouldn’t turn it away.</p><p>He quirked a brow. “Then what <em>is </em>fair?”</p><p>Levy’s innocence transformed again, adopting that same drunken bravado from earlier. Her mouth twitched into a smile. “Your turn,” she said, ghosting her lips against his. <em>Tease</em>. “Take it off.”  </p><p>"Gladly.”</p><p>He ripped off his shirt and shed his pants quickly. Levy admired his chest candidly. She raked her hands across his naked skin, fingers delicate as they traced the curve of his muscles. She leaned in close, kissing the pattern of scars on his chest. His hands drifted across her thighs, fingers tangling with black lace.</p><p>“Gajeel…”</p><p>She didn’t have to finish that sentence. He saw it in her eyes, the word hanging thick and hot between them: <em>Hurry.</em></p><p>He couldn’t take much more of this either. His arousal throbbed, desperate to be touched by more than Levy’s small hands. But Gajeel wanted to have a little more fun with her. Teasing Levy McGarden had only ever been a passing fantasy, a brief thought whenever she leaned in too close, a flickering moment whenever she smiled. And now it was a reality.</p><p>He wouldn’t waste a single second.</p><p>Gajeel unraveled her legs from his waist. She leaned back on trembling palms, hair dripping from her shoulders. He kissed his way down her stomach and across that little scar on her hip. She drummed her heels against the bar, almost hypnotic in rhythm. Her whole damned existence was hypnotic. He paused between her legs, admiring the inky black stars tattooed on the inside of her left thigh. Levy McGarden was just full of surprises.</p><p>Steady and purposeful, he kissed each star one by one. And when he’d found his destination, Gajeel pressed his tongue against Levy’s panties, <em>slowly</em>, an assertion that he most definitely wouldn’t hurry. She squeaked. Hard. He almost felt the <em>clap </em>of her hands covering her own mouth. <em>Silly thing</em>. That only made him want to hear it more.</p><p>Nudging lace aside, Gajeel kissed the heat between her legs. She collapsed on the counter, throwing her legs over his shoulders. Gajeel squeezed her thighs and grinned. When he kissed her again, Levy’s hands must’ve fallen away, because the sound that erupted all but <em>echoed </em>across the bar.</p><p>She dragged her fingers through his hair, tugging hard whenever he kissed her <em>just </em>right. Gajeel explored a while longer, until he refocused all of his attention on her clit. Gentle, determined, he stroked a single finger across her slick entrance, careful as he inserted. She moaned again, louder, her back arching on the counter.</p><p>Her thighs trapped him so suddenly he didn’t get a chance to <em>breathe</em>. Levy’s voice carried with a new sense of urgency, echoing moans of unfiltered delight. Her heels dug into the backs of his shoulders, unwittingly dragging him closer. Her legs trembled on either side of his face, a shiver of convulsions rocking through her body.</p><p>Gajeel freed himself from her legs. He hooked a finger around her panties, removing them leisurely as he said, “<em>Already?</em>”</p><p>“Stupid Gajeel,” she breathed, chest heaving as she lie there on the counter, defeated by her own pleasure.</p><p>He snickered, barely containing his ego. “You full already?” he teased. “That was just the appetizer.”</p><p>She shot upright, both hands greedy as they grabbed his face and yanked him closer. This kiss was different than all the others. It was clumsy and messy and so heated it melted his resolve, his ego, his pride. He sank into the kiss, his hands gliding across her forearms.</p><p>“Shit, Levy,” he whispered against her mouth. “I can’t take this anymore.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Gajeel,” she whimpered.</p><p>“Please <em>what</em>?”</p><p>She smacked his chest again. “You know what!”</p><p>He laughed, the sound doing nothing to deter their blissful moment. She broke their kiss to kiss his cheek, her lips gliding closer to his ear. And in a voice so sultry it almost broken him, she said, “Please put it in.”</p><p>Gajeel didn’t need telling twice. He positioned himself between her legs, her arms snaked around his shoulders, and then he eased himself inside her. Levy’s heat enveloped him at once. Her body squeezed him, tight and wet and eager to receive him.</p><p>“Shit, Levy,” he groaned. “You really are small.”</p><p>She slapped his shoulder, both legs hooking around his back. Gajeel snaked a hand into her hair, the other pressed against her back as he thrust himself inside her. Levy’s back arched against him. Their moans synchronised in the empty room.</p><p>Levy buried her face against his shoulder, rocking her hips to meet every thrust. And just when he couldn’t take it anymore, Gajeel hoisted her off the counter, shoving her back against the wall. She squeezed her legs around him, her body so light, her fingers so needy. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair, crushing her mouth against his in a kiss so passionate it redefined the meaning of the word.</p><p>The world spun with colours so vibrant they each carried a new feeling, emotions so raw Gajeel was afraid to taste them. And yet he couldn’t help it. He drank them all up, drank in her presence until all that remained was her.</p><p>Levy’s voice. Levy’s hands. Levy’s <em>soul</em>. Gajeel wanted all of it. He never wanted this moment to end. In the crash of skin of skin, of hot breaths and needy fingers, Gajeel realised something so shocking it stole the oxygen from his lungs.</p><p>He <em>loved </em>her.</p><p>He’d finally found a secret he wouldn’t keep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>